What do you want from me?
by You. Can. Call. Me. Risha
Summary: Love isn't always easy. A short image. Inspired by the amazing song of Adam Lambert. Check the lyrics to get this story ;) Rating M because of bad language.
1. Chapter 1

_20 minutes earlier._

_"Don't tell me to slow down! I'm done and I'm leaving now!" He fishes a black bag out of our closet and throws it onto the bed with huge fury._

_"Fine! GET THE HELL OUT!" the yell comes out from deep inside of my throat._

Soft music fills the room, drowning out the erratic movements in it. The pouring rain knocks on my window. Little drops trickle down the glass parallel with tears, burning my cheeks. My make-up is a total mess right now but I don't care. Sitting on the window sill, I'm looking out the window. Just looking, not noticing what is happening outside. My life slips away through my fingers right this moment, causing my heart to fall into pieces. Yeah, I'm afraid.

A deep shaky breath letting out from my chest reminds him of my presence.

"Why, Kay? Just why? After all that we've gone through? How could you do that to me?"

I feel his gaze on my back. His voice trembles and is full of sadness, making my heart squeeze. But I find the power to fight.

"What do you want from me, Carlos?!" I couldn't control my emotions, harshly turning to the guy. "You didn't give a damn then but now here you are. So what do you want from me?"

A new wave of tears covers my eyes again; I need a second to breathe.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" My boyfriend shouts, the sadness in his voice vanishes, giving way to anger. "I work for twenty hours a day and yeah, it's plain to see that you found a way to entertain yourself, didn't you?" he crumples a blue t-shirt and throws it in the bag.

"Of course!" I can't believe my ears. "Baby, you're beautiful, it's nothing wrong with you! It's only me"

"It's not but I've never given up on us. But you? What about you? You wouldn't even try if you had a chance. All you wanted is my fame and money! As soon as I came out the door, you cheated on me immediately, without any guilt. I'll never forgive myself for being so blind!"

"Shut your mouth!"

"What, huh? Are you gonna act innocent now? I saw those assholes. They undressed you with their eyes and I bet they saw much more before…"

"Shut! The fuck! UP!" I jump down of the sill. I'm almost voiceless but I don't care. The pain inside of my chest from his words is nothing compared to that. This all messes me up.

"Show me the proof! You don't have any. So how can you let your stinking mouth say this shit about me?! Such a perfect idiot! If they're my friends it doesn't mean I spread my legs for them! How many times you left just because? No explanation, no messages, no calls, nothing. I was just a damn walking dead! Should I thank you for lovin' me? You think you're doing it perfectly? You were just killing me inside. Yeah, maybe I'm a freak but they were the ones who saved me for so many times. They've been there for me, not YOU!" I push him in the chest; he staggers and steps back.

"I'm sure they have. They saved you oh so many times, fucking you senselessly on OUR bed!"

The sound of a slap shakes the room. His cheek gets redder within seconds.

"Don't you dare touch me like that, Kaylee!" Carlos hisses into my face.

I feel the pain pierces my forearm as his fingers squeeze it hard. The burning fire into the chocolate eyes in millimeters from mine sends shiver down my spine. I forget how to breathe. Frightened of my just-recently-called-loving boyfriend.

Seconds later I'm pushed on the bed behind me. My back hits the soft material while he grabs his bag and without a word leaves, slamming the door.

All I can do is curl up, letting the tears wash away my fear. My body shakes with sobs frantically. The pillow muffles the sounds of my cries. I haven't thought that pain can be so bad. The pain of the broken heart. The pain of every shatter inside, making it hard to breathe or move or even think. I don't know if I can take it anymore. It's the end. The emptiness. The dreams, crashed in one moment. The old Kaylee is dead and gone. Forever.

_Whataya want from me?_ A quiet voice of Adam Lambert keeps asking in the silence of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everybody! Yep, this is the second part of the story. Honestly I wasn't gonna continue it but suddenly an idea hit me so I couldn't help myself and wrote down everything. Im not gonna promise you more chapters or regular updates because inspiration likes playing games with me :)**

**Hope you enjoy my creation. Would be awesome to read your reviews. :)**

**Special thanks to SailorXStar for being my beta.**

* * *

The music is no longer playing, giving way to the sound of rain outside the window. The tiny drops of water tap on the glass, creating its own rhythm, like dozens of small drums. The sad beat surrounds the world, my world.

Through dead stillness and pieces of pictures in front of my eyes, I can hear a new, barely perceptible melody. As if someone is singing miles from me.

The images disturbing my mind begin to go away, dissolving like clouds after the rain. The soft melody becomes louder and louder with each passing second.

Moments later the sound hits my head, causing me to immediately open my puffy eyes. Blinking a couple of times, I only meet the complete darkness covering my room. The sun has disappeared under the horizon.

I have no idea how long I was asleep since Carlos left. My boyfriend…Now ex-boyfriend.

Everything inside of me curls into a ball as soon as the earlier scene flashes before my eyes. He's gone. It's over. There is no turning back.

Tears invade my eyes again but suddenly pause as I finally recognize the melody of my dreams, calling out from next to me. My mobile phone is ringing. Talking to anybody at this point is the last thing on my mind but I force myself to reach to the phone just to stop the annoying music.

I inch my way to the bedside table and grab it. Dull throbs of pain from my head make me groan and shut my eyes, wincing. It feels like someone hammering the inside of my brain. That's what I get for crying so hard.

Not bothering to look at the display, I move my thumb to the button to reject the call...But at the last second my gut tells me not to, and I instead accept it, putting the phone to my ear. Before I can utter a "Hello", the voice on the other end yells right into my ear.

"Kay! Damn it, where the hell are you?!"

I involuntarily draw my hand back, sucking in a sharp breath. The not-so-pleasant sounds bring a new dose of pain into my heavy head, and I hardly realize that the voice belongs to James, my friend thanks to...

"I-I…umm…I was…" I mutter, unable to think straight.

Judging by the fact that it's dark outside, it's not difficult to assume that I slept for a few hours. And considering that I had heard my ringtone in my dreams, this isn't the first time that James was trying to call.

"Kaylee," his voice is close to normal now but still, I notice a panic note in it. "Kaylee, I need to tell you something. It's not really something I should tell you over the phone, but I don't have a choice."

He takes a deep shaky breath before starting, and minutes later my heart stops beating inside of my chest.

The phone drops down even as the voice in the ear piece keeps talking. I'm sitting without moving; my eyes open and glaring emptily into eternity. What James told me runs inside of my head like a hurricane. No. Please God, no.

I can see it in my head as if I were right there...

* * *

Carlos throws his bag to the back seat and flops down on the driver's. He slams the door with such force that the whole car shudders. Silence falls over the place for a moment until his cries break through it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Carlos smashes the steering wheel and falls onto it, letting tears finally come out. His tensed body shakes periodically from sobbing.

He is completely broken. Three years of, what he thought was, the perfect love are gone. It's thrown away, like a crumpled piece of paper with rejected song lyrics. Shattered into bits. Trampled, leaving a hole deep inside his chest.

The thought of Kaylee's betrayal doesn't fit in his head. How could she do that to him? His princess. The love of his entire life, spitting on his soul. He wanted to believe her words, to trust her, but the pictures speak for themselves and his last hope dies.

Carlos is still leaning on the steering wheel when a sudden knock on the glass makes him jump. He turns to the left to see a policeman who bends forward, waiting for an answer.

Quickly wiping the tears away with his sleeve and sniffing, Carlos rolls the side window down. "Is something wrong, officer?"

"Well, actually, I was going to ask you the same thing, mister." The middle-age man, dressed in the uniform with the _LAPD _logo, glares at the brunet.

"Umm…no," Carlos glances at the interior of the car, as if to make sure that everything is really okay. "Everything's fine."

"Can I check your driver's license, please?" the officer says, as he continues to study the young man.

"Of course. Here." Carlos takes the document out of the glove compartment and hands it to the man. Just what he needs to complete his shitty day; getting into trouble with the cops.

A few minutes of the examination make Carlos nervously fidget in his seat. But he patiently waits with a weak smile across his face until the policeman decides to finish this process and gives the small card back.

"Well, Mr. Garcia." He sighs, sending confusion to Carlos' face. "I have to ask you to leave this place because you're blocking the motion on the road."

Carlos frowns, trying to digest the information, whilst the policeman straightens up, ready to go away. But he quickly bends over again.

"Oh, and I'll write you a fine for parking at the wrong place. Have a good day, Mr. Garcia."

With these words he goes away, leaving Carlos completely puzzled. All of a sudden, something clicks inside of his head and he swears.

The brunet had forgotten that in the midst of his flurry of emotions, he hastily parked right in the middle of the roadway. Anger and pain took over his mind, preventing him from thinking of anything else. Now he finally notices the traffic jam behind his car, horns blaring at him to move.

"Shit." Carlos hits the steering wheel. "When is this hell going to be over?" He fussily starts the car and drives away.

He drove with all the windows open. The cold air is sharp, eventually numbing, but it is good. It freshens his mind and is blowing _her_ smell away. But the pain still lingers, tearing him apart deep inside.

Out of the city, moving up Route 66, he puts his foot on the clutch, letting the Maserati go a bit faster. Single cars pass by his sides as he overtakes one by one. Nothing makes you feel better like speed and adrenaline, he thinks as the car moves through the night like a white ghost.

In less than five minutes, the rain drums on the windshield again. Carlos turns on the wipers and watches the blades move across the glass, clearing it of the tiny droplets. The miserable weather brings him back to thoughts of Kaylee.

What to do now? How to move on? She had become a huge part of his world and life without her already felt like a pathetic existence.

Everything stops. He won't see that dazzling smile anymore when he surprises her with little gifts. He will never hold her tiny body tight from behind, sitting on the beach and watching the sun go down. He can't taste the sweetness of her beautiful lips, giving him all the love she has. He will never be able to watch her sleeping peacefully on his chest, rubbing her hair softly. He will never be a shelter to her.

His heart squeezes painfully at the memories inside of his mind. Carlos shakes his head, trying to stop new coming tears. But he fails. They stream down his face, burning the skin.

Trying to wipe the annoying teardrops, he realizes the road is now out of his sight. The earsplitting horn of a truck riding towards him gives Carlos a heart attack. He swears and grips the steering wheel, attempting to avoid a head-on collision. "Watch the road, asshole!" he hears from behind when the truck passes by.

"Holy shit!" Carlos whispers in shock and changes down a little. The brunet takes a deep breath, trying to steady his crazy heartbeat.

Something catches the corner of his eye. Looking to the right, Carlos notices a small piece of paper, lying on the passenger seat. The glove compartment is opened. He didn't close it right earlier and it flipped open when the car swerved.

Carlos reaches for the paper. It's a photo of him and Kaylee, taken on their three-year anniversary. They had taken a two week trip to Paris, Kaylee's biggest dream. _It's the best gift I have ever received, 'Los!_ she had exclaimed.

Carlos gently rubs the picture, smiling at the happiness it still expresses. Then, at that moment, he had been the happiest man in the world. He was…

Two bright headlights hit Carlos's eyes when he looks back to the road. He grips the wheel tightly, stamping the brake, but it's too late. The other car is too close. In panic he jerks away and the Maserati's big tires wail on the road as it swings erratically from one side of the slippery blacktop to the other.

Suddenly the road is gone; the car is running down into the ditch off the side, thudding up and down on its shocks. Then, impact, throwing Carlos forward against his seat belt and the last sound he hears is powerful thunder in the sky. Then, second impact. And darkness.

The moon is up. It is the middle of the night. The pouring rain finally subsides after a few hours.

The car is lying at a drunken, canted angle in the ravine. The hood is unlatched, and tendrils of steam from the breached radiator drift out of the opening. The turn signals flash continuously through the darkness.

A weak moan disturbs the silence along with coughs and light movements. Carlos, miraculously opens his eyes, feeling extremely dizzy. He raises his hand to touch his throbbing head as a trickle of blood runs in his eye. His entire palm is covered with thick red liquid.

Hissing, he tries to stir but does cries out loudly as soon as he makes a move. The pain piercing his lower body is enormous, excruciating. He never suspects that there can be such pain in the world. Well, perhaps not such a physical pain.

He looks down and sees that the dashboard has caved in with the impact. The back of the engine block is smashed into his legs, pinning them.

Breathing fast and short, Carlos tries to adjust the ache. Yanking the driver's door for a few times, he concludes that it is crimped shut.

"Help! Somebody! Please, help me!" He shouts, the last of his efforts, but his weak voice drowns in the silence of the night.

The damning pain, throbbing in his whole body, makes everything turn into the blur before his eyes. The obvious concussion causes nausea every now and then.

_Never thought that I'd end up like this. In a wreck, down in a grassy ravine._ Carlos grins bitterly at himself.

He puts the rest of his power into a last movement and reaches for his coat. Breathing heavily, he pulls the mobile phone out of the inside pocket. Another trickle of blood runs down his cheek and lands onto the phone's screen.

Feeling that he's going to pass out at any time, Carlos blinks and dials the first number of his log. Listening to the ringing, the brunet, carefully bending over, picks up the photo from the floor. He stares at it one more time. Perhaps, the last one.

"Hey! What's up, buddy?" A cheerful voice touches Carlos's ears.

"James…" Carlos wheezes, not recognizing his own voice. Something within his chest makes it hard to breathe, causing a fit of coughing.

"Los? Are you okay?" Concern replaces the joy in James's voice.

"James," Carlos ignores the friend's question, feeling that everything becomes the blur. "Please, call Kaylee…" A new series of coughing makes him stop again.

"What? Jesus, Carlos where are you? What happened?" James says in a sudden panic.

"Call Kaylee…" He hisses from pain rushed through his spine when he raises his hand with the picture. A single teardrop rolls down his cheek while he is watching at it. "Tell her that I loved her." It's the last words that he can manage.

His hands tremble wildly, the phone slips out of them, dropping down on the floor. The last image in his head is his princess, smiling at him with joy in her eyes.

_I love you_, a dumb whisper escapes from his lips.

Then, a click. And complete darkness.


End file.
